


Knot Today Satan

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crushes, Kinda, Knotting, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Armitage Hux, Watersports, Werewolf Hux, coffee shop AU, this whole fic was just an excuse to write filth, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: In hindsight, he should have made the connection when he had run into a fucking werewolf on the one day he was running about ten minutes early.When he saw it, them, he’d been frozen to the spot. The huge creature had been lurking at the edge of the woods across the road, tall, gangly, and partially covered in rusty fur.One part of him, the rational part, is screaming at him to run and save his own ass before the fucking cryptid across the road decides to have him for breakfast. Another part of him, the part that may or may not be a furry, is telling him to bare his ass and run over. And one more little part, a very confused and questionably sane part, is reciting a lesson on basic magnetism he had in high school. But before he can make a choice the werewolf blinks their reflective eyes at him once and vanishes back into the trees.What the fuck just happened?Or: The one where Kylo gets railed by a werewolf in the woods.





	Knot Today Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMichaelis/gifts).

> So here it is, the monsterfucker fic GayMichaelis inspired me to write, by which I mean she asked me multiple times until I gave in.
> 
> Beta by [Cuillere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere), thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

Working as a barista is frustrating at best, and if he had a choice Kylo would be doing pretty much anything else. As it is, Maz is the only one who was willing to look past his - very short - criminal record and give him a job, so really, he can’t complain.  The worst thing, in Kylo’s opinion, is having to deal with other people. His social skills and patience are subpar at best; almost every person he has to ply with sugary caffeine is testing his limits.

That is, everyone apart from the cute ginger who shows up about once a month, minutes after the cafe has opened, looking like he just rose from the dead. He’s a mystery going by the name of Hux; Kylo has never once seen him in any other state or at any other time. Over time Kylo has become convinced Hux likes to go out and get drunk once a month, or have a one night stand. But there’s no consistent pattern to his outings as far as Kylo can tell, it could be any day of the week that he comes slumping in to order a triple espresso that he chugs at the counter, after adding an unhealthy amount of sugar to it. 

If Kylo was a little more optimistic he might have tried asking the guy out, but he’s not in the mood to be rejected by a straight man today; or any day. So Hux and his strange coffee habits live on as a mystery only Kylo knows about -- none of the other current employees have ever even seen the guy. 

In hindsight, he should have made the connection when he had run into a fucking werewolf on the one day he was running about ten minutes early. 

When he saw it, them, he’d been frozen to the spot. The huge creature had been lurking at the edge of the woods across the road, tall, gangly, and partially covered in rusty fur. 

One part of him, the rational part, is screaming at him to run and save his own ass before the fucking cryptid across the road decides to have him for breakfast. Another part of him, the part that may or may not be a furry, is telling him to bare his ass and run over. And one more little part, a very confused and questionably sane part, is reciting a lesson on basic magnetism he had in high school. But before he can make a choice the werewolf blinks their reflective eyes at him once and vanishes back into the trees. 

_ What the fuck just happened? _

What he’s seen keeps him distracted when Hux shows up bang on time in sweatpants and hoodie, dark circles under his eyes and pale as death, and stays with him the rest of the day. He doesn’t tell anyone about it - for obvious reasons - as much as he dislikes his job he does need it. And if, when the evening comes, he fucks himself on his biggest dildo pretending he’s in the woods with a panting werewolf at his back, nobody needs to know that either; the raised brow he’s given over breakfast by his roommate, Poe, would suggest that he’s been a bit louder than he thought, though. 

It’s a month later that Kylo figures he’s really gone insane. Above him the full moon hangs in the sky, her pale light streaming through the canopy. Leaves crunch under his feet and every step he takes is making him reconsider his life choices. What if the werewolf just fucking kills him? What if they don’t have a dick? Maybe they’re not even here and he’s just walking around the woods on his own, mid October, in a red skirt with a tail plug up his ass. Really he has a way bigger chance of ending up dead and in tomorrow's newspaper:  _ “Florida man found dead in bizarre sex crime.”  _ What a way to go, he muses. 

Not that he would necessarily consider it a bad way to go - at least it’ll make a nice anecdote. 

An hour later Kylo is just about ready to give up hope of ever getting rawed by a werewolf. The creature must have been a hallucination, thought up by his sleep deprived brain at five in the morning. He’s cold, the plug is starting to annoy him, and the woods are getting creepy. He’s decided to wait for ten more minutes, fishing out his phone and opening a game so he’ll have something to do, that’s when he hears it: a rustle of leaves. And it’s not the wind, it’s too consistent in pattern, like footsteps. 

This is it then, he thinks. He’s either going to get killed by a fellow creep lurking in the woods, or have his ass destroyed by a mythological creature. A low, rumbling growl comes from behind him and Kylo seizes up, holding his breath as a cold, wet nose bumps into his bare thigh. The nose climbs higher, the hem of his skirt pushed up by the beast’s muzzle. Kylo dares a look behind himself. 

It’s them, the wolf from last month, there’s no mistaking the rusty fur and lanky limbs. A rough tongue licks a stripe up the inside of his thigh, startling him into letting out a loud gasp. He’s simultaneously terrified and horny. Very slowly, Kylo pulls his skirt up, bunching the red fabric around his waist to give the werewolf better access. When no biting occurs he widens his stance a little too. 

The wolf snuffles, continuing their exploration while Kylo waits to find out for sure which direction this is going to go - he doesn’t dare give into hope yet. Clawed hands come up to push him over, pressing him into the leafy litter on the ground and sending his heart thudding against his ribs. They’re heavy and deceptively strong, holding him down with a strong grip as they put their nose back between Kylo’s legs, licking and sniffing around the plug. This time when Kylo looks back over his shoulder he’s met with hungry, green eyes, the wolf crouched between his legs. Despite the pin pricks of claws pushing against his skin he raises his hips, canting them back to show he’s interested. 

Kylo’s invitation goes ignored in favour of the beast licking what feels like every inch of his back, working their way up to his neck. Warm breath puffs over the delicate skin of his throat, to the point that a simple snapping of their jaws could kill him instantly. 

Very,  _ very _ carefully Kylo inches his arm back, pausing when the werewolf bares their teeth and puts them to his neck. “I’m just taking the plug out.”  _ Please, God, let this be an English speaking werewolf,  _ Kylo prays, though involving God in this might not be the best of ideas.  _ If there ever was a sin _ . 

Above him the wolf shifts and Kylo feels something poke his right buttcheek.  _ Jackpot! _ It takes him a moment to realise he’s being given enough space to pull the plug out and drop it off to the side. This is really exceeding any and all expectation Kylo’s has for this day in particular and life in general. 

With the plug out of the way Kylo raises his hips again, letting out an excited moan when he feels the pointed tip of that cock nudging him in just the right place. No amount of fantasising and imagination could have prepared him for what it feels like to be mounted by a deadly beast with sharp teeth against his neck; his moans quickly turn choked and high pitched, the stretch burning deliciously. His toys can’t even begin to compare to this. 

He’s not given so much as a moment to adjust before the beast starts rutting into him, strong, clawed hands keeping him in place. All Kylo can do is moan and scream, and try to push back, feeling like he’s being split open on that thick cock. His own cock is hard and throbbing making him desperate for some kind of relief he knows he’s not getting. 

The pace is brutal and unforgiving, Kylo loves every second of it, feeling like he’s being marked and claimed. The werewolf growls, opening his jaws and carefully biting down on Kylo’s shoulder, though not enough to draw blood, not yet. Kylo whimpers at the dominating gesture, part of him wishing the beast would just bite down and mark him for good. 

Even though he’s imagined the possibility, Kylo is not prepared for the knot starting to swell, the wolf’s pace slowing as he pushes the thick knot past Kylo’s rim and locks them together. Kylo swears he can feel every hot pulse inside him as the beast huffs and growls, his jaws closing tight over Kylo’s shoulder. Around them the forest is eerily quiet, as if every living thing in a mile radius has just up and gone, fleeing to somewhere safer. 

With no way of telling the time, it feels like the werewolf has him knotted for - an exquisite - age. Kylo feels so stretched and full that it almost hurts and his stomach must be bulging from all the cum. After a few minutes his shoulder is released, a few punctures seeping blood left behind. The wolf licks them, shifting so they're laying on their sides while they wait for the knot to go down, Kylo has the vague feeling that he’s just been claimed by the fucking werewolf that’s currently spooning him to keep him warm.

If only he knew their human counterpart... 

Daring to be brave, Kylo reaches behind himself to bury his hand in the thick fur at the werewolf’s neck, finding it surprisingly soft. Had they been almost anywhere else he’d have felt safe enough to fall asleep like this, but even with the protection of a deadly cryptid he’s too creeped out by the shadows and lack of noise around them. 

When the knot finally pops out Kylo feels like he’s ready to sleep for a week, if he can even make it back home before passing out. A veritable flood of come pours out of his abused asshole leaving him feeling more satisfied than he thought possible. But it’s not over yet. 

Behind him the werewolf shifts, rolling Kylo onto his back and standing over him, boxing him in on all fours. A sudden wet warmth spreads over him and it takes Kylo half a second to realise he’s being pissed on. 

His initial reaction is to scream and move away, but, just like before, he’s trapped under the beast and forced to endure the additional, more repulsive marking. Though, after a moment, he has to admit he’s not as grossed out as he had been, quite the opposite. Something stirs in him at the possessive gesture, his cock twitching and starting to fill out again. He doesn’t dare touch himself. 

When the wolf is done, Kylo feels depraved, sticky, used, and more turned on than he’s ever been before. Above him the wolf pants, leaning down to stick his snout behind Kylo’s ear, starting there to sniff his way to the piss pooled in his belly button and over to the swollen head of Kylo’s cock resting just a few inches to the side. 

The skirt still bunched around his waist is torn to shreds by sharp teeth, that long tongue coming up to lick Kylo’s cock in broad swipes. Not having expected any kind of reciprocation Kylo is not about to say a damn thing, or try to stop him. He just lays as still as he can, whining with how sensitive he is from being denied any relief earlier. 

It’s embarrassing how fast he comes, the beast bringing him off in a matter of minutes. Kylo is sure he screams loud enough to scare off any remaining wildlife in the area. 

He keeps getting surprised tonight when instead of leaving him there on the ground the werewolf settles next to him. Alert eyes watch their surroundings while Kylo’s brain is trying to beam back into his skull from the distant planet it’s just paid a visit to. All he wants in this moment is to go to sleep, that bone deep satisfaction leaving him unable to do much more than breathe, but he can’t stay out here, he has work in the morning. 

Having given himself as much time as he thinks is reasonable, Kylo makes the first move. He shakily rises to his feet and picks up the discarded plug, his phone, and what remains of his skirt. The scrap of red cloth is barely enough to cover him. It’ll have to do, it’s not that long of a walk, right? 

That’s when he realises he doesn’t actually know where he is. But the beast rises after him and nudges his back with one of those long fingered hands, gently pushing him in, presumably, the right direction of before leading the way. At a loss for better options Kylo follows him.  _ Slowly.  _ How he’s going to survive being anything but horizontal in less than four hours, he doesn’t know. 

They make their way through the trees at a sedate pace, the wolf stopping several times to allow Kylo to take breaks. If he’d only know the way to a decent boyfriend was fucking the local cryptid, he would have done it ages ago. So far a goddamn werewolf has treated him better than most of his previous dates. Though that might be more of a Kylo problem than anything else; he seems to be something of an asshole magnet. 

Leaves crunching underfoot, they walk in silence until they’re suddenly standing by the side of a road. Right across from the spot Kylo stood in when he first saw his new boyfriend, or whatever the fuck they are. Either way, he’ll be coming back next month, and the month after that. It might leave him incapacitated for a day, but it’s worth it for dick that good. 

A very trying half hour later Kylo shambles in through the apartment door, ready to collapse on the closest flat surface only to be intercepted by a sleep addled Poe flinging his bedroom door open. They freeze, assessing each other from across the room. Poe sniffs, his face scrunches up and he very carefully scans Kylo - from the dried cum on his stomach to the leaves in his hair. He mouths a  _ ‘What the fuck’.  _

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Kylo deadpans, his voice coming out a little hoarse from all the screaming. He clears his throat. “Let’s just pretend you never saw this.”

“Wait, are you okay, man?” Poe calls after him when he tries to make his bow-legged escape, a glob of cum slides down the inside of his thigh. 

“Oh yeah,” Kylo crows, not bothering to turn around so Poe won’t see the satisfied smile on his face.

After hobbling across the living room with all the grace of a senior citizen in need of a walker, Kylo closes his bedroom door behind himself; finally his bed is in sight. He couldn’t care less what he smells like, the most important thing is getting his wrecked ass into bed and hoping he can still walk when his alarm goes off. 

But when his alarm does go off, he cares very much about the offensive odour permeating himself and everything he’s touched. He smells like dirt, sweat, and stale piss. By his right ear his alarm is chirping it’s happy tune; Kylo is sorely tempted to throw it out the window. 

Getting out of bed reveals a whole host of problems, like the dry, chafing cum stuck to his thighs and gluing his crack shut, not to mention he feels like he’s taken the biggest shit known to mankind and is still recovering. Moving sends spikes of pain up his spine forcing him to crab walk very stiffly with his smelly sheets wrapped around him. 

Poe, who is eating breakfast on the couch actually gags when Kylo emerges from his room smelling like a week old corpse. “Fuck, how do you smell so much worse?”

Kylo only grunts and groans during his zombified trek to the bathroom where he’s planning to scrape the muck off with a shovel, or at the very least remove a layer of skin with a loofah. 

By the time he’s managed to pick the leaves out of his hair and go from that-jar-of-mayo-you-find-at-the-back-of-the-fridge-that-you-had-forgotten-you-had, to field-of-daisies he’s seriously considering retirement. Towel wrapped around his waist, Kylo shuffles back into the living room and flops down on the couch, only to immediately regret it; his sore asshole acting as a focal point for all the pain in the world. He only has the energy to whimper pathetically. 

“Seriously, buddy, what the hell did you do to yourself?” Poe asks, turning his attention away from the news and over to Kylo who’s trying to position himself in a way that doesn’t hurt. 

“It’s not so much what I did as what was done to me,” Kylo replies, finally finding a partially reclined way of sitting that makes him feel slightly less like his pelvis has been cracked open like a walnut. When Poe just stares at him Kylo sighs and relents, “I got rawed by a werewolf and now my asshole feels like it might not be there anymore.”

“Some hairy guy with a big dick fucked you in the woods?”

“No, werewolf.” Kylo points to the neat bite mark on his shoulder, the shallow punctures already scabbed over and healing. 

“Have you been drinking?” The look on Poe’s face is dead serious and Kylo thinks that maybe coming clean wasn’t the best idea, of course everyone is going to think he’s gone insane. 

“Maybe a little,” Kylo lies, just in case Poe is considering calling the men in the little white van to take him away. He can’t spend the rest of his life in a padded room known as the mental case that fucked a mythological creature. He can only imagine they’d ask who else he’s fucked just to see how far his delusion goes. Bigfoot, Mothman, Dracula? If they exist too, Kylo wouldn’t say no. But, he’s been lucky enough finding one gay werewolf, finding more would be a miracle. 

“You need to lay off the juice, Buddy.” Poe pats him on the chest, getting up to leave for work. Kylo figures he should call in sick, it’s not like he’ll be able to stand all day. 

“Hey, Poe?” He calls after his roommate, “Can you call in sick for me? You know I’m a shitty liar, just say I’m puking my guts out or something, I’ll owe you one.”

“You owe me two actually, remember?” But Poe still takes out his phone and dials the cafe to relay the message. For added effect Kylo makes a few gagging noises from where he’s slowly sliding off the couch as a result of his slumped position. 

That’s where Poe abandons him: slowly turning to goo after the best fuck of his life. Kylo tries to think of something he can do to repay Poe for both favors at once. Maybe he could cook dinner for him and his partners and fuck off for a night so Poe can get the best fuck of his life, too. For now though, he’s going back to sleep right here. 

  
  
  


It’s all too soon that he’s woken by someone knocking loudly, but politely, on the door. Kylo’s immediate reaction is fear that Maz knows he’s skipping work and has come to break his neck for it. It can’t be her, she never knocks politely, she’s much more likely to pick the lock and beat him with a frying pan than she is to knock politely. So really he could just stay here on the couch and ignore it, but the knocking continues at regular intervals. Still very polite. 

Groaning to broadcast his despair Kylo secures the towel around his waist and drags himself off the couch to go answer the door. Walking still hurts, but slightly less so now that he doesn’t have any crusty fluids anywhere. 

Hux is not someone Kylo thought he’d ever have knocking on his door, but there he is, looking like his usual wrecked, hungover self, though slightly more alert. He must have been by the cafe. 

“They said you were ill, at the cafe, I wanted to make sure yo—“ Suddenly he freezes, then starts sniffing the air like some weirdo. 

Feeling a little self-conscious Kylo tries to subtly take a whiff of himself, as far as he can tell he got it all off. He’s snapped back to the present when Hux touches the bite on his shoulder, a looks of realisation dawning on his face. 

“It was you.” He states and Kylo struggles to catch up. 

A light goes on. 

“It was you,” Kylo parrots back. 

Hux is the fucking werewolf, he has to be, it makes perfect sense. The monthly visits to the cafe, how exhausted and ragged he looks, the loose clothes, not to mention the fucking hair. His weird coffee shop crush is the werewolf that pissed on him, Kylo isn’t sure if he should call it serendipity, or just plain stupidity on his part for not connecting the dots sooner. And now Hux is here, at his house, because he was worried. 

“I… did I hurt you?” His eyes keep coming back to the bite mark on Kylo’s shoulder that can barely be considered a scratch. 

“No, uh… no I’m fine, I just-“ A cool breeze reminds him he’s practically naked and facing the street, where anyone walking by can get a look, so he steps aside to wave Hux, the fucking werewolf, into his apartment. 

The door closes behind them with a click and then they’re just standing there between the shoe rack, a row of coat hooks, and a framed painting gifted to him by his cousin Rey, who just turned ten.  _ God knows why she wanted him to have it. _ But there it is, in all its colourful glory, making him feel awfully aware of how innocent a ten year old is by the constant soreness between his legs. He can’t have this conversation here. 

Kylo limps his way a little further in, “Can I offer you coffee or something?” He asks a little awkwardly. 

“You’re limping, I did hurt you.” Hux looks, for all intents and purposes, like a kicked puppy. Kylo thinks his heart might be melting. 

“No, you didn’t,” Kylo insists, “What you did do was fuck me so good I can still feel it.” What the hell, he figures, might as well be upfront about it. Hux already knows he went wandering through the woods with the express purpose of getting railed by him, how much weirder can he get?

Hux is adorable when he blushes. 

“Seriously, I wanted this.” If he'd known it was Hux he would have gathered the guts to ask him out a long time ago, or tried to at least. He’s pretty sure he would have been turned down, he’s not exactly a looker, and who wants to date a grown ass man working as a barista? Talk about dead end relationship material. 

“I think it’s safe to say I did too, my memory of it is foggy, but I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t wanted to.”  _ Wait, what?  _ Kylo had known the consent was a little on the shady side of things, but did Hux actually, specifically, want to bang  _ him?  _ Kylo tells himself that’s not true, it can’t be, Hux is way out of his league. He must have blanked for a bit, for Hux keeps talking before Kylo has a chance to reply. “I get possessive, Kylo, I’m not human and what we did I wouldn’t do with just any attractive man walking past.” Hux is clear and precise with his words, speaking slowly, but all Kylo can focus on is the fact that Hux knows his name.  _ Since when does Hux know his name? _

“Are you listening to me, Kylo?” An elegant hand waves in front of his face, “Maybe you should sit down.” Hux pushes him in the direction of the couch, prompting Kylo to sit, his hand brushes over the bite mark again. “I wanted to mate you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kylo snaps out of it to ask, maybe a bit abruptly. His heart is fluttering in his chest, little wings flapping about to give him that happy feeling he hasn’t had since his first childhood crush lent him a red crayon in third grade. 

“Because I couldn’t be sure you wanted it.” Hux fidgets, looking around the living room that’s full of Poe’s family pictures, there’s only one of Kylo and it’s at the Damerons’ Thanksgiving dinner last year. He remembers feeling horribly awkward and out of place, but he hadn’t been able to afford the plane ticket home and Poe had insisted. 

“Hux, I went into the woods, after dark, with my ass hanging out, what the fuck made you think I didn’t want it?” Of course he hadn’t had the express goal of getting married, werewolf style, but he wouldn’t have minded. 

“An invitation for sex isn’t the same as consenting to be mated,” Hux snaps, clearly this is a big deal to him and Kylo feels a little bad for not taking it more seriously. 

Kylo takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable rejection, “Look, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages, so why don’t we start there?” When Hux doesn’t answer immediately he blurts out a slightly choked: “If you want,” staring resolutely at a scuff on the hardwood floor to avoid looking Hux in the eye. 

“I’d like that.” Despite his still burning face Kylo looks up at Hux from beneath his lashes; it feels good to see the soft smile pulling at those plush, pink lips because he doesn’t entirely believe what he just heard. 

“Really?” Mentally kicking himself for being so fucking awkward and doing everything in the wrong order Kylo stands up again not sure if they should shake hands, hug, kiss? What exactly do you do when you ask out the werewolf that knotted you in a pile of leaves?

In the end he settles for neither, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of that sweet smile before he can change his mind again. Though Hux keeps surprising him when he presses his nose against the curve of Kylo’s neck and takes a deep breath. 

“I love how you still smell like me.” Disgusting, but okay; he’s officially dating a werewolf so he should probably just get used to weird things. 

“Then you’ll love my bed.” Once Kylo has caught onto what he just said he turns every shade of red on the spectrum. 

Hux huffs a laugh, his breath warm on Kylo’s neck, “I’m sure I would, but right now I’m too tired, and I’m sure you’re in no state for it either.” That is true, Kylo still feels like he’s had Hux’s cock all the way up in his throat and is pretty sure he’d either die or need a new asshole if he’s to do it again right away. 

“We could pull out the couch and take a nap if you want?” Kylo suggests cautiously, breathing in the smell of the forest that’s clinging to Hux’s hair. 

“That would be lovely.”


End file.
